Glee One- shots (Including some newbies)!
by greeneyes89
Summary: If you want me to write about a plot that you want with certain characters just let me pm me or review. I aim to please!
1. Chapter 1

**Will you still love me Tomorrow?**

**[Jane]**

**Tonight you're mine completely**

**You give your love so sweetly**

**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**

**[Jane and Mason]**

**But will you love me tomorrow**

**[Jane]**

**Hey yeah**

**[Mason]**

**Oh oh**

**I had no choice but to hear you**

**You stated your case time and again**

**I thought about it**

**[Jane &amp; Mason]**

**You've already won me over in spite of me**

**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

**And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are **

**[Mason]**

**(Yeah)**

**[Both]**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**[Mason]**

**Yeah**

**[Both]**

**(Tonight)**

**[Jane]**

**With words **

I stand and walk to the other side of Mason.

**[Mason]**

**With words**

**[Both]**

**Unspoken**

**[Mason]**

**Oh**

She places a hand on my shoulder and turn slightly.

**[Jane]**

**When the night **

I sang leaning closer to him.

**[Mason]**

**When then night**

She's runs her hand down my arm and I turn completely in her direction. Feeling heat as I lean into her hand feeling a bolt of electricity run throughout my body.

**[Jane]**

**Meets the morning **

I get even closer as if something was drawing me close to him. It seems as if I wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

**[Mason]**

**Meets the morning**

For a moment I thought that she would kiss me.

**[Jane and Mason]**

**Sun-unn**

**[Jane] **

**You've already won me over **

**[Jane and Mason]**

**In spite of me**

**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**

**Don't be surprised if I love you **

**[Mason]**

**For all that you are **

**[Jane]:**

**All that you are**

I smile so hard my jaws begin to hurt.

**[Jane and Mason]**

**Will you still love me? **

She takes her hands away and heads to sit back down. I already miss the warmth of her touch.

**[Jane]**

**Tomorrow**

I think I..

**[Mason]:**

**You've already won me over**

I think I'm..

**[Jane and Mason]:**

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**Yeah**

In love with her! I thought boring my eyes into the depths of her soul.

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

**Yeah, yeah**

I think I'm love with him. We smile at each other deeply as we finished the song. His eyes were filled with desire and passion I just couldn't bear to look away like they was no one else in the room, but me and him.

"They do know that we're still here right?" Kurt said.

"I think we should give them a moment." Rachel said. Everyone started rising up.

"Mmm I think I much rather stay and watch." Puck said crossing his arms.

"Noah I advise you to follow. If not you know what won't be happening while I'm in town for the next few days." Quinn said walking off with the swing of her hips. Puck eyes followed.

"Coming my love." He said as he ran.

"Wanky." Santana said grabbing Britney's hand and walking out. Deciding to break the silence

"Do you believe in love-

"Do you believe in love-

We both said at the same time. I smile a bit standing and walking towards the piano sliding my fingers over the keys. My breath hitches as I feel Mason hands run up my legs as he placed tiny kisses along my neck.

"I do believe in love at first sight. What about you?" he said in between kisses. I lean my head back against his body losing breath as he nibbles on my ear.

"I do." I said turning around going straight for his lips that tasted like strawberries for some reason. He puts his hands on my waist and gently lifts me onto the piano never taking his lips off mine. I pull away to catch my breath and starts kissing my neck and slowly gets on his knees.

"What are you doing?" I said sounding alarmed. He looks up at me and pushes my skirt up above my waist.

"Let's just say I'm craving a little chocolate." His hands inch up and slides m underwear off and tosses them behind him. Oh my I thought as he starts kissing each of my thighs inching closer to my honeypot.

"Mason! Ooo mmm hmm." His tongue runs up my slit causing me to moan out. Spreading my legs wider he begins to slowly stroke my clit as he continuously stuck his tongue deeper into my core. I begin to roll my hips as I moved with his tongue in.

"Mmm that feels so good." He plunges three fingers in me catching me off guard. I grip his hair as he licked my clitoris pumping his finger in and out of me hard. He did the unthinkable and bit down gently on my pearl and I couldn't bear anymore. My body started to tense up and I started losing control of my legs until he hummed on my core and I completely lost it.

"I'm cumming. Mmm don't stop please yes." My stomach got tight and I started cumming in his mouth. I went completely numb; he continued licking up my juices making some slurping sounds. He rises up pulling me off the piano.

"That was amazing." I said breathless.

"Well I aim to please." He said.

"And that you did." I smiled as I pulled my skirt down. I pick my underwear off the floor.

"That wasn't even the half I could show you. There is plenty more where that came from."

"Oh really. Well you can show me anytime." I said placing my panties in his hand; giving him a kiss leaving him there.

"I'm definitely in love." I thought, putting her panties in my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Jane and Mason One-shot dedicated to ****xxjem-stonexx****aka Kay. You are totally awesome! This has no relation to the first drabble. This is more Mason's POV! And today is the day of love for some people me not included. Throughout the day I will upload so Valentine goodies cause I have no love life lol. So I love you guys. Enjoy remember send me a pairing.**

"Madison you are no help at all. If anything I'm thinking you don't want me to propose to her and if that is the case then your not invited to this party." I said fixing my hair.

"First of all Mason your not proposing to her your asking her out on a date. And secondly I'm jealous okay." She said dropping her head. I felt really bad because we've always done stuff together. I turn around grabbing her hand.

"Madison I love you okay and no one can replace you. And there's no need to be jealous of the time I might spend with Jane. I will always have time for you. You are my twin for goodness sake." I hug her smoothing her hair down. She sniffs and sits up. I smile down at her.

"Mason."

"Yes Maddie?"

"We are in need of separation so I'm not jealous of you spending time with Jane. I'm jealous that I don't have the guts to ask out Roedrick. Time apart from you is truly needed no offense."

"None taken."I said a little offended.

"Alright let's par-taaaay. And good luck with Jane." She said walking out of my room. We left 15 minutes afterwards and arrived at Rachel ' s party. I looked around for Jane and saw her talking to Spencer. Wow she looks absolutely amazing. She has beautiful long smooth silky chocolate legs. Get it together Mason. I just can't help admiring her beauty. She catches me looking at her I quickly turn away.

"Maybe you should take a picture it would last longer." I heard Jane say. I look up to see her grinning. I nod giving a low chuckle.

"True it does." I said. It was silent for a moment.

"So-

"So-

We both said at the same time. I gestured for her to go ahead.

"This may sound totally crazy, but I was wondering if you wanted to you know go out with me." Wait no I was supposed to ask first. She starts biting her lip.

"It's not crazy at all and yes I would be honored to take you out." We smile at each other watching everyone having a good time.

"Well then can I have this dance?" I asked extending my hand.

"Yes Mason you can." She places her hand in mine. Out the corner of my eye I see Madison giving me a thumbs up. I smile swaying away to the music with Jane.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed that. This was for you Kay. I hope you like it. It's not much but it's something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam POV**

Well today sucks ass. As soon as Jesse appeared Rachel dropped me like it was nothing. Its not like I loved her or anything, but we were in a relationship or whatever you want to call it. Although it wasn't a relationship just more like friends kissing each other. Honestly it felt like kissing my sister; with Mercedes it was more than that. When we kissed sparks flew and we created this strong electricity. I wonder what she's doing for valentines day; maybe she's spending it with that christian rocker guy whatever he is. Well let's just see shall we I thought as i picked up my phone and scrolled through to find her in my contacts, before I could press the call button I stopped. Images flashed through my mind.

_**Flashback**_

**_"Sam what are you doing? Honey its 3 in the morning." Ms. Hudson-hummel said. I put down the brush and turned slightly to face her._**

**_"I'm working on a gift for someone." I said smiling shyly turning back around to finish. She sits next to me and watches me for a minute._**

**_"Let me guess Mercedes." I nod and smiled._**

**_"Yes, she is very special and well-worth it." I said proudly painting the last crease. I sit the now painted Saint Valentine down gently._**

**_"Well she's going to love it. I would love it too if a guy stayed up all night painting a statue for me I wouldn't let him go." _**

**_"Yeah I hope so." I said standing cracking the window and placing the statue on the windowsill so that it can finish drying. _**

**_"I'm rooting for you sweetie. Goodnight make sure you get some rest." Carole said kissing my forehead before heading upstairs. After I finished putting everything away I headed to my room for some rest, but I couldn't sleep because I was so excited to give her this gift. It's not much, but its the thought that counts and she loves this type of stuff I believe. _**

**_I didn't sleep at all I just stared at the ceiling until the alarm clock went off, but its no biggie. I'm actually pretty nervous even though I shouldn't be. This is Mercedes the girl you love so just do it. I see her standing at her locker exchanging things in and out. I smile and tap her on the opposite shoulder to throw her off. She turns to look and see no one there then she turns my way. Of course I shine my big pearly whites. I hand her the box and she opens it giving a small smile that didn't quite reach her lips. I told her that it was a wiseman, but I painted to make it look like St. Valentine. Then thats when everything just went south _****_completely; she told Shane about us and I thought that was a good thing because we could be together now. I guess that wasn't the case._**

_**"**__**"What we did what I did to shane was wrong. **__**I lied, I cheated, and it makes me feel awful, and I love, but being with just reminds me of that; that I'm not the person that I trout I was." She said. What that's not true I thought.**_

_**"We would never do that to each other." I replied a little hurt that she would assume that.**_

**_"I thought that I'd never do that to Shane. But I have to face the truth. When it comes to love, I don't know who I am, and until I find out, I can't be with anyone." Mercedes why. _**

**_"I-I can't be with you." She said trying to hand me the gift back. I walked away I couldn't stand there for another minute . What makes matters even worse she sung a song telling me goodbye, but she stills love me. That hurt me so much and I had to get out of there. I walked home and saw Carole's car there. Walking in the house she see's me and hurries over to me._**

**_"Sam are you okay. What happened?" She asked embracing me._**

**_"I want to ha-ate her so much, but I-I.. can't." I choked out and continued to cry into Mrs. Carole shoulder._**

**_End of Flashback._**

My vision blurs at the memory. I place my phone back on the table. Another Valentines day without her. Standing up I go to the window and stare out at the night sky placing my hand on the glass.

"Happy Valentines Cedes." I said softly allowing the tears to flow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercedes POV **

Mercedes Jones the beautiful, curvaceous, sassy black chick with no Valentine. How did I not see that coming honestly? Sure I went out with two people barely, because I wasn't that invested in it. I've tried moving on, but its not working: I'm too hung up on Sam to move on. Even though once again he dated one of my suppose to be friends that dropped him on his ass as soon as Jesse came back in town. Some girlfriend she is or was I should say. I would say he deserved it, but I can't because he didn't honestly he's too sweet and fragile. Wow I had that feeling that they wouldn't last long like seriously why did people point out the flaws in Sam and I relationship. What made Rachel so better?Get it together no need to worry about Rachel, but Karma is a bitch though. I wonder how Sam is feeling after all of this maybe I should check on him. Getting off the couch I head to my room to grab my phone. I pick up my phone instantly finding Sam's number, but I stop my fingers in mid air from pressing the call button. I start to think about our last Valentines day that did not go to well.

_**Flashback**_

**_After what Quinn said I literally took that to heart. I had to tell Shane there was no way around that. Allowing myself to hurt another human being was shameful and I could never forgive myself for that. Seeing Shane cry killed me and made me feel like a totally didn't person. He treated me with so much respect and made me see somethings more clearer than I ever thought I could. Not to mention he filled that void and loneliness when Sam left. I was starting to actually starting to fall in love with Shane or at least I thought I was. Everything was fine I was finally starting to be happy and accepting that Sam was gone and never coming back, but that took a turn for the worst. Every since he came back I knew I was going to be in a world of trouble. The flirty smiles, googly eyes, soft touches here and there, the wooing, and the worst of them all the kiss. The kiss that had me mentally beating myself up and wanting me to tear my hair out. I was standing at my locker getting ready for glee and I feel a tap on my shoulder and no one was there and I turn the other way and he was there smiling that smile that always makes me so weak in the knees; he extend his hand out to give me a gift. I open the box and give a small smile. I told him I told Shane about _****_what happened between us, because i didn't want him to be blindsided if Shane decided to confront, but I knew he wouldn't. For a moment he thought that it was okay for us to be together but it wasn't not like this._**

**_"Whoa." He said looking confused as I pushed him slightly on the chest. I shake my head._**

_**"What we did what I did to shane was wrong. I lied I cheated, and it makes me feel awful, and I love you, but being with you just reminds me that that I'm not the person I thought I was." I **_**_wasn't that person._**

_**"We would never do that to each other." Yeah, but we did to an innocent person Sam. I thought**_

_**"I thought I'd never do that to Shane. But I have to face the truth. When it comes to love, I don't know who I am, and until I find out, I can't be with anyone." I looked him directly in the eye's. **_

_**"I-I can't be with you." It broke me because it **_**_hurted saying that to him. And he just walk away glancing back briefly. I practically blamed him for my infidelity when I knew it was my choice. Later that night I could not stop crying for the life of me. I brought this on myself and I have to live with it._**

**_End of Flashback_**

My mouth begins to tremble thinking of that dreaded day. I broke his heart and it kills me inside still till this day. Once again we aren't together on Valentines Day.I sit my phone down and walk over to my window placing my hand on the glass.

"Happy Valentines Day Sammy." I said softly as single tear escaped my eye.


End file.
